<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late (Is It?) by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011263">Too Late (Is It?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, M/M, like it's leading up to part three thats gonna be fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan messed up, and he’s not entirely sure how to fix his mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Late (Is It?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of Love is a Chemical!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a time he used to think he wasn't capable of making mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remy had made him see sense in that regard. He was human, of course he made mistakes. Nothing to "have a cow" over (Remy's words, not his).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fucked up </span>
  <em>
    <span>majorly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It used to be Logan thought he was above certain things. Slang, making a mess, having fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, Logan had learned </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than this. He'd been dating Remy for four months, had known him for a year before that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was all his character development </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if he just threw it down the drain because Remy had, apparently unknowingly, upset his schedule and made him late to a class the day before?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he'd messed up and he had no idea how to fix it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's been three weeks since Remy left for Virgil's. The first week Logan had, admittedly in a panic, spammed his number with texts and calls trying desperately to apologize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was apparently not what Remy wanted because the last text he'd sent was to tell him to "knock it off."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the second week he'd missed all of his classes, stressing and worried that this meant Remy was going to break up with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was… admittedly an embarrassing week for him. He didn't clean anything, and if he told someone he hadn't cried at least once, he'd be lying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took remembering a conversation with Remy before they'd gotten together, when Logan was first starting to figure out just how much he loved him, to realize Remy wouldn't break up with him over one mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, it may not be a small mistake, but God it was still only one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan sighed, now just sitting at the kitchen table, crumpled papers of apology plans surrounding him as he pressed his forehead to the wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ya know. My whole fuckin' life people have basically ignored me," Remy started, looking at the stars above them, arm in the air as he traced invisible lines between the tiny balls of light.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan for once wasn't really paying attention to the night sky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really only had V. Brothers by chance because he saw this street rat type kid who was barely getting by and he had enough to at least get me a decent meal every day."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He hummed when Remy paused, letting him know he was listening, even only halfway.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan's focus was more on the way the soft glow of the crescent waning moon highlighted Remy's skin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He only occasionally looked away to glance at his sunglasses, pushed up into his hair and inciting Logan's curiosity on what Remy's eyes looked like.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"V was the one who got me started wearing my sunglasses, by the way," Remy said suddenly, making Logan look back at his face with embarrassment to see he'd closed his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"...He did?" Logan asked, breathless with something more than curiosity. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to name just yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remy huffed a soft laugh, opening his eyes to look up at the stars again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then he took his sunglasses off his head and turned to look at Logan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he thought he was breathless before, Logan wasn't breathing at all now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remy's eyes were brown, but they weren't </span>
  </em>
  <span>just</span>
  <em>
    <span> brown. They were coffee with just a hint of creamer, or milk chocolate that had gotten just a bit too warm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were love, and Logan only knew that because what else could this overwhelming affection and adoration be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Logan shot up from the table to look at the time on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five-thirty in the afternoon. He had time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he rushed, Logan could get everything together and he could get out there by nine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he couldn't be sure of is if Remy would show up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he hoped Remy would show up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/7BmynET">I also have a discord server!!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>